


Destiny Pentober Day 11 - Sparrow

by Legacy_Fireteam



Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [11]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Festival of the Lost (Destiny), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Easton-4, powerful Titan and known fan of Sparrow Racing League, discovers a rusted-out wreck of a Sparrow in the sands of Mercury and drags it back to the Tower.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Ghost (Destiny), Guardian & Ghost
Series: Destiny Pentober 2020 - Legacy Fireteam [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950664
Kudos: 1





	Destiny Pentober Day 11 - Sparrow

# Sparrow

###  _Written by Lex Mills_

  
For some reason, patrolling in the Meridian Bay was always enjoyable for Easton. The sandy barrens would often remind her of Mercury, and of _her_.

Something shiny caught her eye, and she drew her Hawkmoon as she slowly approached the shimmering object. What she found was a shining hunter emblem attached to the skeleton of a sparrow. She put her hand cannon back in its holster as she dug the vehicle out from the pile of garbage. 

“Emerald, transmat us to the Bandwagon.” She said as she hoisted the sparrow onto her back, her Ghost materializing in front of her. 

“I do not think this will fit, Easton.” She whirred as she called for the ship anyway, knowing full well how futile arguing with her Guardian was. They vanished from the planet, startling a passing Cabal soldier, and appearing on the aged ship. She dropped the mangled mess onto the ground and sat down at her seat, setting a course for the Tower. 

It amused Easton how skeptical a face even Amanda Holliday made when she plopped the metal skeleton at her feet. She let the Titan use her tools but declined from assisting her, wishing her luck on her “bare-boned bike.” Easton chuckled at the name as she reached for the plasma cutter, slicing away the damaged pieces of steel. Eventually, the sparrow only had its carbon fiber frame and the hood. Easton spent a good five hours finding the right engine to make the vehicle start, and an additional three hours wiring the engine to make it work. The seat looked disgusting, and she ripped it off, spending an hour and a half repairing the frame underneath and fastening a new seat. She got the spray paint and decorated the sparrow, deciding to keep the emblem of Hunters to honor the racer who used it before her. She had spotted some radars on a table and immediately began wiring it to the sparrow. They helped more than she expected when configuring the suspension, and they added some flair to the minimalistic ride. The exhaust was the only thing she didn’t have to fix, only the output of the boosters, and she grinned as she revved it. 

“What do you think, Emerald?” The jade Guardian sighed in relief as she looked over her handiwork, turning to her companion for input. 

“I think it fits you nicely,” the Ghost floated around the vehicle, inspecting it closely. “I think it will ride smoothly.”


End file.
